


Confessions

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I keep ending up with reveals, can't stop won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May Day Sixteen:  Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of obsessed with a certain good luck charm. I mean, besides Ladybug.
> 
> Also, I swear I'm working on the other days! It's just that they've all kind of combined into a giant fanfic Voltron, and it's getting out of hand.

Chat Noir had rarely seen Marinette so morose.  He had seen her (as Chat and Adrien) headstrong and impulsive and brave.  He’d seen her angry.  He’d even seen her shy and clumsy.  But ill-tempered and unsure?  Never that.  
   
“Princess?” he said, letting the question hang in the air between them.  
   
“Sorry,” she replied quickly, but very softly.   
   
“Nothing to be sorry for,” he assured her.  “You’re just being unusually quiet.  Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything.”  
   
Marinette sighed and turned to face her three-times-a-week visitor.  
   
“I’m really nervous,” she finally admitted.  “Here I am, about to start Lycée, and I just realized how fast time is moving for me.  For all of us.  I won’t be able to stay here forever, because I’ll have to leave to pursue my dreams.  But, at the same time, the thought of leaving Paris terrifies me. My dreams and aspirations are so important to me...but there are other things important to me, too. You, my other friends, my parents...”  
   
Chat nodded.  “I understand.  I don’t really have a family anymore, so being Chat Noir has been an escape from my civilian life.  It’s everything to me.  And then meeting you, and getting to know you, has also become everything to me.  You, Ladybug, my other friends…it’s like I’m watching you all slip through my claws.”  
   
Marinette tried to hide the grin that lit her face at that, but Chat noticed and scooted closer to her.

Taking her hand in one of his, he said, “For that reason, I’m going to do everything in my power to stay in Paris and keep being Chat Noir. I want you to be happy, Marinette. I want you to become the most famous fashion designer in the world! Even more famous than my fa-uh-some other famous fashion designer!”

Marinette blinked at him, because he’d gone off the rails there for a second, but after a moment her expression softened.

“What I mean to say is,” Chat went on, “I plan to be here waiting for you when you get back.”

“Why?” Marinette breathed as she leaned slightly closer to him.

“Because,” Chat said, reaching up to place an index finger under her chin and gently tilt her head up toward him, “I love you.”

Their kiss was chaste and sweet. Their front teeth bumped a bit, and Marinette giggled.

Chat pulled back and looked at her with such adoration that Marinette felt her cheeks flush.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Marinette said, “but it’s getting late and I have school in the morning...so you should probably go.”

She hadn’t returned Chat’s confession, but if he’d noticed, he had decided to stay silent on the subject.

“Of course,” he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “Sweet dreams, princess.”

With that, he climbed the ladder to her skylight and was gone in a flash.

As her visitor departed, Marinette heard a soft thump up in her loft.

“What was that?” she mused to Tikki, who had flown out from her hiding spot to join her Chosen.

“Sounds like something fell,” Tikki said, flitting up to the loft and looking around. Marinette watched the kwami, knowing that if anything was out of place, Tikki would let her know.

Tikki's voice was peculiar as she said, "I've found something..."

“What is it?” Marinette called up as quietly as she could.

Tikki didn’t answer, but flew back down to Marinette with something dangling from her tiny paws.

Marinette held her palm out, and Tikki dropped the object into her hand.

“Where did this come from?” Marinette mused, mostly to herself.

In her hand was the charm bracelet that her mother had given her after a prolonged trip to Hong Kong. Marinette used to carry it with her for luck, but she hadn’t seen it since she’d given it to Adrien. Max was akumatized shortly after, and Gamer had attacked, so she’d never gotten it back. Not that she would have demanded it from Adrien, anyway.

“I think,” Tikki offered, “it fell out of Chat Noir’s pocket.”

Marinette’s brows furrowed. 

“But why would Chat Noir have this bracelet? It’s definitely the same one I gave to Adri...en.”

Her eyes went wide as things clicked into place. It was so obvious, now that she wasn’t blinded by magic and denial.

“Oh my god. Adrien Agreste just told me he loves me.”


End file.
